


Предложение о браке с условиями

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Mary, Relationship Talk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: Шерлок прерывает очередное свидание Джона необычным предложением.





	Предложение о браке с условиями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Marriage Proposal Negotiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044985) by [Goddess_of_the_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Night/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Night). 



> Бета Xenya-m

— Вернусь через несколько часов! — крикнул Джон, выходя из квартиры.   
  
Шерлок оставался неподвижным до тех пор, пока дверь за ним не закрылась, а потом стремительно приступил к действиям. Он схватил несколько вещей, которые должны были ему понадобиться, и незаметно последовал за Джоном.  
  
Шерлок шёл за ним до Уондсворт-Хай-стрит, где вскоре к Джону присоединилась высокая худая темноволосая женщина. Джон уже успел побывать с ней на четырёх свиданиях, однако Шерлок всё равно не желал знать её имя.   
  
Шерлок следовал за парой до ресторана Анджело, и в груди у него всё сильнее крепла решимость. Эта ситуация была совершенно недопустима, и что-то явно надо было менять. Поэтому, невзирая на то, сработает его план или нет, Шерлок собирался во что бы то ни стало попытаться.   
  
Когда подали вино, Шерлок целеустремлённо направился внутрь ресторана. Он сосредоточился только на Джоне и этой женщине, не обращая внимания на озадаченные взгляды других посетителей.   
  
Джон заметил, как Шерлок решительно приближается к нему, и выражение его лица сменилось с шокированного на раздражённое.   
  
— Шерлок, — начал Джон, когда тот с важным видом остановился прямо у их столика, — что бы ты ни сказал, это не заставит меня прервать моё свидание.   
  
Шерлок бросил взгляд на женщину, сидящую с потрясённым, но в то же время покорным судьбе видом. Она знала, что сейчас будет, ровно как и все бывшие подружки Джона догадывались, что когда-нибудь это случится. Шерлоку было жаль её за то, что рулетка честности остановилась на её ячейке, но он ничего не мог поделать — это должно было закончиться прямо сейчас.   
  
Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, а затем снова повернулся к Джону и громко заявил на весь ресторан:  
  
— Я люблю этого мужчину, — сказал он, показав рукой в сторону совершенно ошарашенного Джона Уотсона. — Правда в том, что я люблю его долгое время и больше не хочу это скрывать.  
  
Шерлок засунул руку в карман, упал на одно колено, нервно встретился взглядом с испуганным Джоном, а затем достал кольцо.  
  
— Джон Уотсон, готов ли ты вступить со мной в брак?  
  
Во всём ресторане воцарилось абсолютное молчание, пока Шерлок и Джон, не отрываясь, смотрели друг на друга. Джон пытался переварить этот внезапный поворот событий, а Шерлок деликатно старался одним только взглядом подстегнуть его побыстрее принять решение.   
  
— О, скажите «да»! — легкомысленно посоветовала пожилая женщина, сидящая в стороне от них, но Джон продолжал молчать, не в силах оторвать глаз от Шерлока.   
  
Подружка Джона неловко откашлялась, поднялась со своего места и схватила пальто, висящее на спинке стула.   
  
— Я просто оставлю вас наедине, хорошо? — тихо сказала она и ушла, пока молчание продолжалось.   
  
Когда Шерлок услышал, что дверь за ней закрылась, он грациозно поднялся с пола и занял её место, зажав кольцо в правом кулаке. Послышался озадаченный гул, и ресторан снова наполнился своими обычными звуками, пытаясь замять неловкость оставшегося без ответа предложения.   
  
— Что ты делаешь? — негромко и сердито спросил Джон.  
  
— Я думал, что всё было предельно ясно, — спокойно ответил Шерлок.   
  
Джон вздохнул и потёр глаза левой рукой.  
  
— Ты не можешь делать мне предложение только для того, чтобы я больше ни с кем не встречался, и у меня не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как продолжать ходить с тобой на расследования.   
  
— Вступить с тобой в брак — это единственное, что я могу сделать, чтобы помешать тебе снова жениться и уйти от меня.   
  
Джон опять посмотрел ему в глаза, выглядя при этом озадаченным и немного печальным. Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить со всей честностью.  
  
— Ты, несомненно, думаешь, что тебе необходимо остепениться и жить нормальной жизнью, а я за годы понял, что мне необходим ты, — невольно признался Шерлок — он терпеть не мог быть таким открытым. — Я не могу обещать тебе нормальной жизни в привычном её понимании, но, учитывая сколько раз ты вместо свидания выбирал походы со мной на расследования, мне кажется, что ты ничего не имеешь против. Ты знаешь, что никогда не сможешь найти женщину, которая вписалась бы в наш ритм. Поэтому, если тебе обязательно нужно кого-то любить, то, возможно, ты можешь полюбить кого-то вроде меня.  
  
Сжимающая кольцо ладонь Шерлока начала потеть, а Джон уставился на него с таким видом, будто сейчас разрыдается. Потом он засопел и слегка пожевал губами, отчего его нос дёрнулся из стороны в сторону. Шерлоку это показалось очаровательным, но он не стал ничего говорить вслух.  
  
Джон откашлялся, а потом прошептал:  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что брак не ограничивается обязанностями ходить на расследования? И обещаниями, что меня больше никто не отвлечёт от тебя и убийства?  
  
Шерлок нахмурился, потому что, конечно же, он это знал.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду секс.  
  
Джон тихо фыркнул от смеха и в недоумении покачал головой.  
  
— Я имею в виду секс и поцелуи, а так же то, что ты должен будешь считаться с моими чувствами, что нужно будет всё проговаривать друг с другом и идти на уступки, — объяснил Джон, словно это была какая-то сложная задача, и продолжил смотреть Шерлоку в глаза, оценивая его реакцию.  
  
Шерлок быстро посмотрел по сторонам, обдумывая услышанное, и отрывисто кивнул.  
  
— Будешь ли ты продолжать носить свои свитера?  
  
Джон от удивления слегка подался назад.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Будешь ли ты всё так же тянуть за дверной молоток, закрывая дверь, и оставлять его висеть наискось?   
  
— Разве я так делаю? — с искренним любопытством спросил Джон.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тогда, наверное.  
  
— Будешь ли ты продолжать орать на меня за то, что я оставляю части тела в холодильнике?  
  
— Безусловно.  
  
— Будешь ли ты снова готовить это блюдо с горошком?  
  
— Со спаржей, — с улыбкой поправил его Джон.   
  
Шерлок упоминал об этом в своей речи шафера, и Джону потребовалось время, чтобы догадаться, о чём тот говорил на самом деле. Как он тогда не понял, что Шерлок значил для него больше, чем Мэри? Возможно, он просто это отрицал.  
  
— Как бы то ни было, но оно мне понравилось. Сделаешь его снова?  
  
— Если захочешь, — согласно кивнул Джон, сквозь его настороженность стала проглядывать теплота.  
  
— Я ничего не имею против секса, — внезапно выпалил Шерлок, слегка покраснев после этих слов.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Джон, неловко откашлявшись.   
  
— У меня нет большого опыта в том, что касается взаимодействий с партнёром — и не было ничего с проникновением, — но мастурбация мне кажется довольно...  
  
— Стоп, — оборвал его Джон, покраснев и протянув к нему руку, — сейчас же прекрати.  
  
Шерлок снова опустил плечи, даже не заметив, что поднял их от волнения.   
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Будешь ли ты и дальше носить свои пафосные рубашки и брюки? — в свою очередь поинтересовался Джон.  
  
— А что не так с моими рубашками и брюками? — обиженно спросил Шерлок, посмотрев на свою одежду под пальто.   
  
— Ничего, — рассмеялся Джон. — Будешь ли ты продолжать их носить?   
  
— Да? — осторожно ответил Шерлок, выглядев при этом так, будто ожидал какого-то подвоха.   
  
Джон удовлетворённо кивнул.  
  
— Будешь ли ты продолжать делать мне чай, в который ничего не подмешано?   
  
— Если захочешь.  
  
Лицо Джона стало серьёзным.  
  
— Будешь ли ты убегать без меня во время расследований?  
  
Шерлок неуверенно открыл рот:  
  
— Я...  
  
— Честно, Шерлок. Пожалуйста, — попросил его Джон.  
  
— Возможно, — поморщившись, признался тот, — но я всегда буду предполагать, что ты следуешь за мной.   
  
Джон слегка приподнял уголок рта, услышав это.  
  
— Будешь ли ты продолжать скрывать от меня важную информацию? Будешь ли ты исчезать, так, чтобы я на протяжении двух лет считал тебя мёртвым, горевал, решил начать новую жизнь, а потом будешь ли ты снова возвращаться, словно ничего не случилось?   
  
К тому времени, как Джон закончил вопрос, его глаза наполнились смесью гнева и отчаяния.   
  
Джон всегда доверял Шерлоку, когда дело касалось опасности, чая и даже токсичных экспериментов, но он не был уверен, что они оба справятся, если он доверит Шерлоку своё сердце. В конце концов, он сам видел, как Шерлок сделал предложение только для того, чтобы пробраться в офисное здание! Так почему сейчас Джон не должен думать, что со стороны Шерлока это была всего лишь уловка, чтобы больше не тратить время на срывание его свиданий, когда им нужно было на расследование?  
  
Шерлок тоже почувствовал боль, когда понял, как сильно его поступок, конечно же предпринятый в попытке спасти Джона, влиял на их отношения даже сейчас, после всего этого времени. Он поджал губы в досаде на самого себя за то, что не понимал этого раньше.   
  
— Такое больше никогда не повторится, — честно сказал он. — Я не сожалею о том, что сделал, потому что поступил так ради твоей безопасности, но я не думаю, что мы оба сможем выдержать это во второй раз. Я решил, что если нечто похожее, хоть это и маловероятно, снова произойдёт, то мы сбежим вместе.   
  
Джон снова стал выглядеть так, будто он вот-вот разрыдается.  
  
— Ты чертовски прав, — твёрдо сказал он.   
  
Его глаза ярко сияли, так что у Шерлока не было выбора, кроме как поверить в серьёзность его намерений. Долгое время они пристально смотрели друг на друга, словно вели молчаливый разговор, а не просто переходили порог отношений.   
  
— Тогда, рискуя снова быть отвергнутым, я опять собираюсь спросить, — с волнением начал Шерлок, но Джон тем не менее заметил искренность в его взгляде. — Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, согласишься ли ты выбрать тот нелепый образ жизни, который мы ведём, и вступить со мной в брак?  
  
Джон быстро провёл языком по губам и ответил, кивнув:  
  
— Боже, да.  
  
От облегчения они оба расплылись в счастливых улыбках, а Шерлок тем временем переместил кольцо из своей всё ещё потной ладони на безымянный палец Джона.  
  
Пока Шерлок вставал, чтобы сократить между ними дистанцию и поцеловаться в первый раз, Джон бросил взгляд на кольцо. Это была дешёвая детская игрушка с регулируемым размером и металлической фигуркой животного посередине.  
  
— Шерлок, — рассмеялся он, пока тот поднимал его со стула, — это же пингвин.  
  
Шерлок залился румянцем от смущения.  
  
— Я, конечно же, заменю его настоящим кольцом, просто у меня не было ничего другого под рукой, и, к тому же, пингвины создают пару на всю жизнь, если тебе известно...   
  
Джон прервал его бессвязное рассуждение, добродушно покачав головой; его глаза излучали любовь, когда он, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, нежно дотронулся левой рукой до щеки Шерлока.  
  
— На самом деле, оно превосходно.  
  
Румянец Шерлока стал ещё гуще, хотя, казалось, это было невозможно.  
  
— Джон, — прошептал он, словно в мольбе, прильнув к тёплой ладони на своей щеке.   
  
Джон улыбнулся, потянулся к Шерлоку и поцеловал его с такой глубокой и самозабвенной страстью, что это чувство целиком поглотило их обоих. Бывают такие поцелуи, от которых мир останавливается, всё наполняется искрами, а тело пронзает дрожь. Но этот поцелуй был другим: он напоминал последний кусочек головоломки, который наконец-то занял своё место, и они оба знали, что больше никогда не расстанутся.  
  
В какой-то момент аплодисменты вырвали их из собственного мира и вернули к реальности, напомнив, что они всё ещё находятся в общественном месте.   
  
Шерлок снова покраснел и попытался спрятать лицо за Джона. Он одновременно и чувствовал, и слышал его смех, поэтому крепче стиснул руки на спине Джона (куда они, должно быть, соскользнули сами собой во время поцелуя) и прошептал ему на ухо:  
  
— Пожалуйста, поехали домой.  
  
Волна любви и потребность защищать захлестнула Джона, и он на короткое время инстинктивно притянул Шерлока ещё ближе. Потом Джон отступил назад, взял Шерлока за правую руку и улыбнулся посетителям ресторана, мимо которых они проходили, гордясь, что этот мужчина наконец-то стал его.  
  
Несмотря на то что Шерлок был невероятно счастлив достигнутым результатом, его всё же немного смущало направленное на них внимание, поэтому он старался не замечать посторонние взгляды и вместо этого тщательно запоминал каждую деталь лица Джона.   
  
Когда они дошли до двери, Джон заметил, что у выхода стоит лучезарно улыбающийся Анджело.   
  
— Сколько я вам должен за еду, которую заказал и не съел? — спросил Джон, вдруг вспомнив, что вообще-то пришёл сюда на свидание.   
  
Анджело покачал головой:  
  
— Всё бесплатно — и еда, и вот это, — сказал он и вручил им бутылку дорогого шампанского.  
  
Джон потрясённо взял её.  
  
— Анджело, мы не можем это принять.  
  
Тот пренебрежительно махнул рукой, как будто не слышал ничего более нелепого за всю свою жизнь.  
  
— Это подарок от всех нас — мы так долго ждали, чтобы вы оба, наконец, во всём смогли разобраться.   
  
Джон улыбнулся всё ещё словно зачарованному его лицом Шерлоку и сказал:  
  
— Да, и мы тоже.  
  
Потом он снова повернулся к Анджело и искренне поблагодарил его.  
  
— Поздравляю, — сказал тот в ответ, всё ещё широко улыбаясь.  
  
Сжимая в левой руке ладонь Шерлока, а в правой — шампанское, Джон первым вышел на ночную улицу, чтобы поймать такси, которое отвезёт их домой.


End file.
